Odds and Ends
by vbfb1
Summary: This will be a collection of short pieces/drabbles written for various things. Most will be unbeta'd
1. Chapter 1 Mine

I wrote this as a drabble entry for the TwiFicPics 7 Deadly Sins Challenge.

It was inspired by this banner by FatesLoveQueen

http : / / gi142 . photobucket . com / groups / r95 / QVGVKLZ7RS / 7deadlysinsbanner . png

* * *

><p>I'd known Bella Swan since we were in high school together. Of course, I was just a lowly AV geek back then, not even on her radar, but she sure as hell was on mine. Ever since my lens captured her performance as Juliet in the senior play, I knew she was destined for greatness.<p>

I fell in love with her almost instantly and I my heart just knew we were meant to be together, _forever_.

Being a nobody in high school meant, quite often, people didn't even notice when you were around. The day I overheard her telling her friends that she had received early acceptance to UCLA film school. I headed straight to the guidance counsellor and filled out my own application to UCLA.

When I got accepted I was over the moon, not only would I be in the same town but the same school as her as well.

Freshman year was amazing I learnt so much, and I got to capture her on film twice. Once was in a performance of King Lear, the other was when I caught her and her boyfriend Jacob defiling each other behind the bleachers after a football match. I don't know what she ever saw in that dog of a boy. I was more man than he'd ever be. No one would ever love her like I did.

Bella scored her first real film roll after a talent agent saw her performance in King Lear. I was so jealous that some other cameraman got to film her. Up until then it was always my job to capture her on film and I was not about to let a career progression stop that.

Over the course of the years I'd amassed quite a Bella Swan film collection. I had every performance she ever made during high school and College both on stage and off. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy if my collection was to go public. Her and Jacob's penchant for sex in public places was always my favourite.

Thankfully when her film ended up being the teen film of the year she dumped his dumb ass.

As her career skyrocketed so did my love for her.

I was so excited when I landed the job as head cinematographer on her latest film. I was finally going to get to see her up close again.

The first day of filming, I was so amped I could barely stand still. I was checking over all the equipment when I heard her Melodic laugh. "_She's here_," I thought excitedly.

Looking up to see where she was, my excitement immediately turned to anger.

_What the fuck is she doing with him?_

There, just inside the studio, was my goddess in the arms of that whelp Jacob. It took every ounce of my control not to storm over there, and demand an explanation as to why she was back with him. I knew now was not the time though, I would bide my time and when it was right she would be mine.

What I thought was going to be my dream job turned out to be and exercise in extreme restraint. Everywhere my Bella went Mr Grabby-Hands went too. More than once I'd been working on something on set, and come across the two of them going at it like rabbits.

While my days where a nightmare my nights were far more enjoyable. In our room I spent hours upon hours surrounded by my beauty, plotting ways to finally possess what was truly mine.

It was the last day of filming when I finally saw my chance.

Everybody was standing around at the wrap party, socialising with false enthusiasm, when I saw my angel and the wanker sneak out of the party.

Knowing that no one would miss me, I followed them; they headed into her dressing room locking the door behind them. Thankfully I had a copy of the key, so I let myself in quietly.

The site that greeted me made my blood boil. There on the couch was my girl naked and letting the boy do awful things to her with his mouth.

"Get away from her!" I screamed.

Both of them looked at me shocked at my presence.

"What are you doing in here? Get out," my angel yelled as she grabbed Jacobs shirt to cover her body.

"Don't panic my love," I replied as I walked over to my girl. "I'm here now; you don't have to pretend with him anymore."

"Listen freak, get the fuck away from my fiancé and get the fuck out." Jacob demanded.

_Her fiancé?_ Surely he was lying, there was no way my Bella would marry someone else.

"She's mine," I growled. "She loves me, there is no way she would marry you."

"Listen, creep, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But I never even met you until the shooting of this film and I'm sure as hell not in love with you."

I didn't know what Jacob had done to bewitch her, but he must have done something because my angel would never speak like that.

I knew then that I needed to prove my love to her.

Pulling my knife from my pocket, I fully intended to show my goddess how I was the better option, however, before I could lunge at Jacob, arms wrapped around me from behind pinning me in place.

"Let go of me," I screamed. "I need to protect my love."

"The only thing you will be protecting, is your ass in prison," the guy who had hold of me chuckled.

They hauled me out of the building and I never saw Bella in person again. Every time she smiled for the camera, though, I knew it was for me.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Born To Run

I wrote this piece as an entry in the TwiFicPics Goodbye to Summer Drabble Challenge.  
>It was inspired by the banner made by cokesuicide<br>http : / / gi142 . photobucket . com / groups / r95 / QVGVKLZ7RS / borntorun . png

* * *

><p>As the siren sounds to signal the end of the work week, I down my tools and practically bolt from the factory.<p>

Getting to the car Emmett is there waiting for me as always. Emmett and I have been best mates for as long as I can remember. He was actually the one who got me the job at the factory after mum and dad told cut me off telling me to grow up and be a man.

I put the pedal to the metal, squealing out of the parking lot anxious to get my girl and get the weekend started.

After making a quick stop at home to freshen up and wash the dirt and grime of the work day off, we jump back in the car and head off to get our girls. My girlfriend Bella hopefully soon to be my fiancé, and Emmett's girl Rose, both work as waitresses' at the local diner.

Pulling up in front of the diner I blast my horn. Bella and Rose come running out of the front door dressed in jeans a T's looking just as excited as Emmett and I that another weekend is upon us.

Emmett hops out and pulls his seat forward so the girls can jump in the backseat.

"Hey, babe," Bella says giving me a kiss on the cheek and then settling in to the seat behind me.

"So, where too," I ask the girls as Emmett gets back in the car.

I watch them have a silent conversation in the rear-view mirror when they seem to have made a decision, Bella's eyes meet mine and she says, "Why don't we hit the high way and see where we end up."

After a quick 'what do you think?' look at Emmett, he says, "I'm cool with whatever." And with that we are on our way.

Pulling out onto highway nine, I put my foot to the floor and almost instantly we are flying down the highway. One of the girl's favourite songs comes on the radio and they start yelling at me to turn it up.

_We gotta get out while we're young  
>'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run<em>

Listening to the words, I understand why the girls like it so much. It's almost as if the song is written about what life is like in dingy old Forks.

I can't help but laugh as I watch Bella and Rose in the mirror, jumping about with pretend microphones in their hands singing their hearts out.

As we pass the Port Angeles city limits sign, there is another sign advertising that a carnival is in town.

"Oooo, can we go?" Bella asks jumping up and down in her seat clapping her hands.

My girl knows I can't deny her anything. Five minutes later we are parking the car and heading into the carnival. I haven't been to one of these in at least ten years, but as I look around, it doesn't look like they've changed much.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask.

"How about a little food first," the girls say.

I'm down with that, so, hand in hand with my girl we walk towards all the food stalls. The moment I see the hotdog stand I know exactly what Em and I are having. If hot dog aficionado was an Olympic sport Emmett and I would be gold medallists. The girls decide on burgers because some weird girl logic makes them the healthiest of the food choices.

After we eat, Bella and Rose are a little worried about going on the rides to soon in case they get sick, so, instead we head to the midway.

An hour later and fifty bucks poorer, I have a giant panda under one arm and a giant bear under the other as we head towards the rides.

After multiple turns on the tilt-a-whirl, the twister, the cyclone, and the spider, finally we head for the last ride of the night the ferris wheel.

On our third rotation of the ride, we stop right at the top while some new passengers are let on. After weeks of carrying around the box in my pocket waiting for the perfect moment, I decide now is probably as good as I'm going to get.

"Bella," I say as I pull the box out of my pocket. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone would you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife? Marry me please?"

Bella looks stunned her eyes flitting back and forth between mine and the ring in the box. The ride starting up again seems to jolt her out of her shock and she throws her arms around my neck, repeating yes over and over.

I slide the ring on her finger and then kiss her passionately wanting nothing more than to show her just how much I love her.

When our ride is over we know it is time to go home, finding Em and Rose we head for the car.

It is only as we are driving out of the parking lot that I suddenly hear a squeal from the back seat.

"Oh my God, when did he propose?" Rose asks.

"At the top of the Ferris wheel," Bella replies. "It was extremely romantic." She swoons.

The rest of the way home the girls talk excitedly out about all the planning that will need doing for the wedding.

After dropping Emmett and Rose off, Bella and I head to her place.

No sooner are we inside the door than we attack one another eager to express our love in a physical way.

"I love you, Bella, forever and always," I cry out as my climax overwhelms me.

"Ditto," Bella replies as she comes down from her own orgasm.

Satiated from out love making, we curl up together and fall into a deep sleep giant smiles of happiness on both our faces.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Persona

I worte this as a an entry for the TwiFicPics Rock On! Drabble Challenge.

It was inspired by this banner made by Rosalynn  
>http :  / gi131 . photobucket . com / groups / p298 / RDGTC3CVBW / RockOn2 . jpg

* * *

><p>They think they know me, but they have no clue who I really am.<p>

All they see is the persona my publicist created, _the rock star_, a real ladies man who loves to party, and party hard.

That's not the real me.

The real me has a steady girlfriend, and enjoys partying hard about as much as I do a root canal.

Bella and I have been together since we met senior year of high school. I know my fame is hard on her, pretending that we are only friends whenever there is any chance of someone catching us on camera. I tried protesting when my publicity team insisted that I would get more fans and sell more records if I was a single man, but my protests fell on deaf ears. I had no leg to stand on, no choice in the matter – I'd signed the contract giving the record company carte blanche on my life when I was too young to know any better.

As I walk off stage after my latest gig, Bella is there waiting for me as always, a beautiful smile on her face.

I wish sometimes that music didn't practically own my soul; I think I would be so much happier. But, there are only two places I am totally and utterly happy, on stage and wrapped in Bella's arms.

On the odd occasion I even wonder what it would be like to chuck it all in and move back to Forks, maybe teach music and live a quiet family life with Bella.

The reality of my fame however is ever present, so instead of taking Bella back to my hotel room to show her how much I love her, I am heading to yet another party at the Hard Rock. I know schmoozing with the big wigs is part of the industry and it helps me make money. However, I usually hate every minute of it and leave as soon as I can get away with it.

Tonight I hope to get away even earlier than usual. Bella and I are celebrating our five year anniversary and I have special plans.

If tonight goes according to plan, I'm sure my publicist is going to have a cow, but I really don't care.

Once I have spoken to all the people my agent wants me to, I tell them good night and head out to my waiting limo.

George, my bodyguard/limo driver, is actually the only other person who knows what is about to happen tonight. I needed his help to organise what I had planned, so I had to tell him.

"To the restaurant please George?"

He gives me a quick wink and we are on our way.

George has already delivered Bella to the restaurant earlier, where our friends from Forks, Alice and Edward Cullen, were waiting for her. I know she is going to think that their being here is her anniversary present. I hope however that she likes her actual present.

George pulls the limo up to the back door and I quickly slip inside before anyone has a chance to see me.

As I enter the private dining room they are all siting around a table, drinking and laughing. It takes a minute but Bella is the first to notice me standing there. She runs and jumps into my arms kissing me passionately.

"Thank you for my present," she says as I put her back down on her feet.

Stroking her cheek, and giving her a warm smile, I reply with a whisper. "You know they aren't all you're getting right?"

I get down on one knee and pull the ring box out of my pocket. "Bella, I have been in love with you since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I knew the moment I wrote my first song about you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Bella, would you please do me the great honour of marrying me?"

She hesitates for what feels like forever, and then she says "I can't." I feel my heart break in two. "I can't be your wife in private, and continue pretending to be friends in public, Jasper. I'm sorry."

I instantly understand her hesitation and I know that I can allay her fears. "Bella, tomorrow I am telling Aro that either I am an engaged man or I am taking my business elsewhere. I don't care if I have to quit music altogether I just want to be married to you."

"No more persona?" she asks in clarification. I nod my head indicating a yes. "Then, Jasper, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

I pull her into my arms and I know that I am the happiest I have ever been. No more am I a single man.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
